Rey Learns A Secret About Phasma
by IshipALLTHETHINGS
Summary: When Rey is captured by Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma is set to guard her. Rey attempts to use the Force on the stormtrooper to let her go with no success, until she feels something brush against her subconscious. Concentrating on the strange presence, Rey felt something in her purr in delight. Phasma was an omega. Rey could work with that.


Author's notes

I live. Also this contains explicit sexual content between two consenting adult women. BTW Omegas have knots, even females

* * *

 _So cold_ , Rey thought as she shivered against the metal bed she was strapped to. She pulled on the restraints and felt them bite at her arms and legs. She gritted her teeth and pulled harder, grunting. After a few moments, she stopped fighting and laid back against the bed, panting slightly. Rey turned her head to look at her guard, seeing if they were still there and if they were interested in her pathetic attempts at escape.

The stormtrooper had been standing at the door of the interrogation room since she was brought in. Even though Rey could only catch glimpses of the stormtrooper if she strained her neck as far as she could, she saw the shiny armor and the blaster held securely in the person's hands. Rey felt her neck protest painfully as she tried to get a better look at the stormtrooper behind her. She muttered under her breath and gave the restraints one last pull but they were as strong as before.

She knew a possible way out, but it would be very risky if she couldn't pull it off.

Rey centered herself and banished all thought except for the stormtrooper. She could picture it in her head, the stormtrooper removing her restraints and leaving the room for Rey to escape. She ran over the scene five times before she opened her mouth.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." The words felt strange on her lips, but she got them out.

"What did you say?"

Rey was shocked at hearing the feminine voice. She did not hear the woman leave her post so she tried again. Rey clung to the insignificant piece of information about her guard. She concentrated harder on the female stormtrooper. It was there now, yes. There was a glimmer of something behind her, like seeing a shadow in the night. It was easily missed but Rey could still partly make out the darker shade and she grasped onto it with all the strength she had. "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

She heard the footsteps of the stormtrooper coming closer. A flash of victory made her hopes swell but it was dashed when the stormtrooper stopped in front of her and looked down at Rey. The stormtrooper was so tall that Rey had to crane her neck back to meet that black visor all stormtrooper helmets had.

"I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum." There was little emotion in the stormtrooper's voice, but her lithe fingers curled more protectively around her blaster.

Rey had to try again before the other woman walked back to her post. She tried to see past the black visor and into the stormtrooper's eyes. The shadow's edges became a little more distinct. Rey slowed her breathing and focused solely on the towering woman in front of her. Now that she could see her clearly, it became much easier for Rey to visualize the stormtrooper releasing her restraints and leaving the room. The shadow was now more corporeal and clearly a woman with the likeness of the stormtrooper in front of her. Rey was about to repeat her order when she felt something brush against her subconscious. She almost disregarded it until she realized that it was coming from the stormtrooper. She focused on it and lightly pushed against it. Whatever it was went away at her presence but came back almost eagerly when Rey pulled away as if it didn't want for the other woman to pull away completely. She felt her chest rumble with the beginnings of a growl and could have sworn that she saw the stormtrooper's body jerked slightly at the sound.

"You will remove these restraints," Rey said as evenly as she could while repressing another growl. She could feel the Force take hold of the woman's mind and felt her trying to resist it. The stormtrooper almost won but Rey stroked the other presence in the stormtrooper lightly and the resistance leave the other woman reluctantly.

"I will remove these restraints." The other woman reached forward and pressed a button. One by one the restraints opened. Rey rubbed some feeling back into her arms as she considered what to do with the stormtrooper now. The woman was standing there, waiting for another order. "You will open the cell door."

This time she felt no resistance. "I will open the cell door," the stormtrooper said.

Rey watched the stormtrooper stroll over and open the cell with another push of a button. Afterward, she turned to face Rey expectantly.

Rey got off of the metal slab, considering her options quickly. She had meant to send the woman away but she could be of some use. She could feel the other woman trying to resist the Force with no success. Rey had no doubt she could, if it weren't for that tiny part of her that was eagerly wanting to give in.

She walked up to the stormtrooper and felt a sense of satisfaction at how even though the other woman was physically stronger and a more experienced fighter and even had a weapon, she was still under Rey's control. "You're an omega."

At once she felt shame and rage pour off the woman in equal measures.

Rey grinned. She couldn't help herself. The alpha inside of her was purring in delight at this discovery. "You will pretend to be my escort. You will take me to the ship bay and bring me back to my friends." She didn't risk giving the specific location, she didn't know if there were recording devices in the interrogation room.

"I will pretend to be your escort. I will take you to the ship bay and bring you back to your friends." The female stormtrooper left Rey at the entrance, walking further into the interrogation room and coming back with a pair of handcuffs in her hands. Without saying anything, she handed Rey the handcuffs and waited until the woman had clicked them on before prodding her back, gently, with her blaster.

The two left the cell room and walked down the hall as if nothing was amiss. Rey kept a close eye on the woman's mind. There was still anger rolling off of her but she wasn't actively resisting. That might have been the omega, Rey thought.

When they turned a corner and strolled a few feet away, they heard enraged roaring and the sound of metal being ripped apart. _Stupid alpha_. Rey had to stop herself from actually purring. Even for an alpha, she had been very competitive, especially against other alphas. Being captured by the likes of Kylo Ren had sent her alpha instincts raging. Rey glanced at the female stormtrooper who kept her head forward like she didn't hear Kylo Ren destroying everything in his wake. It was good to use one of his own against him.

They continued walking for a few minutes. Rey was grateful that she kept the stormtrooper around. The two had passed several squads of stormtroopers but they never gave them a second glance. She figured she had little time left before Kylo Ren thinks about sending the entire ship on lockdown in search of her.

"We need to hurry," she whispered to her unwilling companion. She gave the omega part of her a slight nudge and felt it respond happily while the rest tried to pull away. The female stormtrooper gave the barest of nods and pushed the barrel of her blaster into Rey's back lightly.

"Faster, rebel scum," she said harshly to mask the almost gentle treatment.

They were getting closer now, Rey could sense it. The other woman's anxiety and anger was growing as they walked. Only a few more turns and then Rey would be in a ship again and flying far away.

The female stormtrooper gave a shout of surprise as she was shoved into an alcove. Rey was about to turn to see what was happening but a warm hand pressed against her mouth. She recognized the scent at once and calmed as she met the eyes of her friend Finn.

Finn pressed a finger to his lips and Rey nodded in understanding. Han Solo had his pistol blaster pointed up at the female stormtrooper's helmet under the chrome plating. Chewbacca had his hands on the woman's shoulders to make sure she didn't try to slip away. On her part, the stormtrooper stood calmly and without complaint.

"I had this under control," Rey said. She was unbelievably happy that her friend had come to rescue her, but agitated that he had taken the stormtrooper as if she couldn't handle her.

Chewbacca gave a soft growl, sensing Rey's alpha coming out. Finn being a beta, didn't, and looked at her in confusion. "We came to rescue you," he said defensively, his eyes losing some of the light.

"And lower the shields for the Resistance Fighters," Han Solo reminded him.

"And lower the shields for the Resistance Fighters," Finn repeated, looking a little flustered at having forgotten. He turned his back on Rey to focus on the woman. Rey bristled at that. "You remember me?" he asked the woman.

"FN-2187," the woman said casually.

Rey forgot being irritated by her friends' actions. She thought she had better control over the woman and realized during the confusion, her concentration broke and the Force left the woman's will unbent. She felt the omega still there though so she concentrated on it, growling softly under her breath. She saw the woman jerk once in response. Only Chewbacca noticed and he glanced between the two. He didn't say anything however and Rey was grateful for that.

"Not anymore. My name's Finn and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge," Finn whispered excitedly to the woman.

Rey mouthed the name to herself. It felt good on her tongue. She looked at Finn and wondered what else she could learn from him.

"Bring it down," Han placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn nodded and took a deep breath before trying again. "Follow me."

Rey had to swallow a growl of outrage. She should be the one giving orders to Phasma, not Finn. Rey looked at Phasma and lifted her hands. "Uncuff me," she couldn't keep the harshness in her voice. Phasma produced a key and unlocked the cuffs. Rey allowed the handcuffs to fall to the floor with a clatter, hoping that she was meeting Phasma's eyes through her helmet. Han winced at the sound and took a quick look around to make sure no one had heard and came to investigate.

The five walked away from the bay and towards the center of the ship. Rey glared at the blaster that Han had aimed at Phasma's back. They had to hide twice from stormtroopers rushing past them, presumably searching for Rey. So Kylo Ren had informed them of her escape. Rey focused on Phasma's aura and kept a tight grip on it with the Force and growled softly under her breath. She saw Phasma shift slightly and once again felt the anger roll off her at how her omega was affected by Rey's alpha.

Soon they were in a control room. Chewbacca was keeping watch this time and Han had taken Phasma's blaster. Finn was aiming his own blaster at Phasma in case she did something rash. Rey thought it was curious that no one was present in the control room but she had to focus on Phasma once more. The woman had pulled up the shield's schematics on the screen and her fingers hovered over the control pad. "Lower the shields," Rey ordered.

"No." She turned her head to look at Rey. "You're making a big mistake."

Rey frowned at Phasma's response. She could hear Finn saying for Phasma to do it dimly. She squared her shoulders and shoved hard at Phasma's mind. Phasma physically winced and Rey just barely heard a soft whine. "Lower the shields," she said again.

Phasma tapped in a quick code and they watched as the shields deactivated.

"What do we do with her?" Finn asked as soon as the shields were fully deactivated.

"Is there a garbage chute?" Han asked, taking a step forward. Rey didn't like the smile on his face. "A trash compactor?"

"No," Rey barked. The two turned in shock towards her and Rey could feel Phasma's surprise as well through their connection. "We can question her at the base."

Finn considered that for a few moments. "She is a captain," he said to Han. "She'll know about the First Order's movements a lot more than I do."

Han licked his lips. He was clearly displeased at the idea of bringing Phasma along. "Fine, we'll take her with us." Han nodded towards Rey. "Keep her close and don't be afraid to use this." He handed Rey Phasma's blaster.

Rey had no intention of using the blaster on Phasma.

After that, time became a blur. Kylo Ren killed Han. Kylo Ren had fought against Finn. Finn was almost killed. She had fought Kylo Ren. She would have been killed too, if it wasn't for Phasma. She had grabbed a blaster from where Finn had thrown it away when Kylo Ren had thrown Rey against a tree and knocked her out for a few moments. Rey had completely forgotten about Phasma during her fight. She had solely focused on Kylo Ren and her need to kill him. He was too experienced though and her alpha's rage had wholly consumed her and soon he had pushed her up against a tree, even as the world around them was falling apart. He was telling her that he could teach her in the ways of the Force. She tried to push back the lightsaber but her arms were trembling fiercely at that point. A sudden bolt of light slammed into Kylo Ren and he was sprawl a few feet away, unconscious or maybe even dead. Phasma was suddenly there and pulling her towards Finn. Soon Chewbacca had the Millennium Falcon touching down and Rey numbly climbed aboard as Phasma carried Finn carefully in her arms, cradling him to her chest. Rey slumped into an empty cot as Phasma took over secondary pilot without being questioned. She looked at the back of the woman's chrome helmet for a few minutes before succumbing to sleep. Rey felt Phasma's omega stay by her side through the entire flight, and it was only when she was back on the base did Rey realize that Phasma did not attempt to keep the Jedi away from her omega once.

Rey gulped down the last of her beer. She smacked the counter but the bartender shook his head. "Give me another one," she growled at him.

The bartender made a face but he put down another bottle.

"Thank you," Rey grumbled. She opened the bottle with the counter and took a long swig. The alcohol wasn't helping like it was supposed to. Rey could feel her alpha pacing and snarling in rage inside. She went over the past few days in her head as she gulped down the beer.

Once they arrived at the base, Finn was taken to the medic bay immediately and blasters were trained on Phasma. It took Rey and Chewbacca standing in front of the woman for the Resistance soldiers to slightly lower their weapons. General Organa had demanded an explanation and Rey gave her one. She left out her alpha and Phasma's omega interacting and she could tell General Organa knew she was hiding something. When she got to the part of Phasma saving her life and shooting Kylo Ren, the other woman didn't react outwardly but her eyes shined in pain. Chewbacca backed up Phasma lowering the shields and her shooting Kylo Ren which was where all the blasters were fully lowered.

After that, General Organa as well as several high-ranking officials interrogated Phasma extensively. Phasma didn't resist and gave all the information they wanted. She undoubtedly knew that it was either full cooperation and a chance at life, or torture and a shot to the head afterward. But even if she was allowed to live, Phasma did not have anywhere to go. Everyone in the First Order knew that Phasma had lowered the shields and had tried to kill Kylo Ren.

Rey had nothing to do with the interrogations but Chewbacca gave her some slips of information every now and again. Usually, it was insignificant. Phasma was being good one day, she told an official to go fuck himself the next. At that particular news, her alpha purred in delight. An omega without a spine was no fun at all. Rey frowned at her now empty bottle and slapped the counter again. The bartender didn't try to argue with her but the disapproval was clear in his eyes.

Phasma was going to die tonight. Rey felt all warmth vanish from her body at the memory of this morning. Chewbacca said it like it wasn't a big deal, like it happened all the time. Rey wasn't a fool; killing happened almost every day but this was different. Phasma wasn't actively fighting the Resistance, in fact the information she supplied would help them a great deal and possibly save all their lives. Phasma was still going to die. Phasma shouldn't die. Phasma shouldn't be harmed. She was _hers._

Rey gasped at the possessiveness. All day she had been drinking, trying to drown out her raging alpha. Tomorrow there was going to be hell to pay, especially since it would be the first day on her trek to find Master Luke. The map was complete and they finally figured out where he was hiding. He could die hiding, for all Rey cared. Phasma was going to die tonight.

"No," she groaned in despair, slumping down and resting her chin on the counter. Phasma shouldn't die. Phasma shouldn't be harmed. Phasma was _hers._

Phasma wasn't though. She was a prisoner of the Resistance and Rey had not even seen her since they landed on the base and she was taken into custody. She wanted to ignore her presence but either the Force or her alpha wouldn't let her. At all times of the day, she could feel the slightest bit of Phasma's omega, whining and crying out for her alpha. It was always coming from one location, one room, and that displeased Rey. Phasma was a woman that shouldn't be stuck in one area for an extended period of time. She was built to explore, to fight, not to sit around and wait for some fool to ask her the same question that five other fools asked her that same day.

Rey slammed the bottle down, watching with some satisfaction as the bubbles spill out over the lip of the bottle and onto her hand. She watched them pop one by one as she contemplated what she should do. She knew what she wanted to do; she knew what the safest course of action was, at least for Phasma. But would the other woman accept the plan and go along with it? Rey had no doubt one part of her would be delighted at the idea, but she didn't want that one part. She wanted all of Phasma to want to go along with the plan.

The bottle was finished off in a few big gulps. Rey paid the correct amount, along with a sizable tip. She stood up and immediately grabbed the bar's counter to steady herself. Rey took an experimental step forward. She was a bit wobbly on her legs but she could make it to her destination, she didn't doubt.

She could feel Phasma's presence grow closer with every careful step she took. Rey couldn't appear drunk or dismayed. She rounded a corner into the main building and calmly walked to the stairs. She nodded to the few people she was familiar with and even exchanged a few words with some of them.

Rey reached the lowest level and immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was old and musty. She could smell the barest hint of General Organa and even Chewbacca. But overpowering her other senses was Phasma, Phasma, Phasma. It wasn't sour or bitter so she must have a shower down here. It was cruel in a kind way. Allow the woman as many basic comforts as she wants before executing her, most likely in a very public manner.

She followed the scent to the end of the long hallway. There was a guard there and he straightened his back at her approach. Being the only Jedi in the Resistance offered her some respect from all those around her and luckily he was one of the ones that took it a step farther. "Hello," she greeted. At once she felt another presence pulse and recognized it as Phasma's omega. Rey was somewhat confused at it, the older woman shouldn't be able to sense her from her cell.

"Good afternoon," the guard said formally. His mouth twisted at her greeting, no doubt he smelled some of the alcohol on her breath. "How may I help you?"

Rey swallowed thickly. She couldn't show any weakness now. Phasma's life depended on it. She delved into the guard's mind without letting herself become distracted by the sweet scent that was drifting towards her. She grabbed onto the guard's will and crushed it easily. "Give me your key and leave," she said gruffly.

"I'll give you my key and leave." The guard nodded respectively to her and walked away, leaving Rey alone after handing her the only key to Phasma's cell.

Rey didn't waste any time pushing the key onto a small pad. It took a few moments for it to blink green at her and the sound of some pillars moving away from the carved groves of the walls. Rey tapped her foot impatiently. It won't be long for someone to see the guard and realize that he wasn't at his post. Hopefully, there would be a few minutes before someone put together that Rey was missing too.

"Come on, come on," Rey growled to herself. In truth, the door only took a few seconds to fully unlock but those seconds felt like hours to Rey. As soon as the final click resonated, she grabbed hold of the door and swung it open.

The scent was stronger here. It was sweet and spicy all at once. Rey purred at the scent before taking a few quick steps into the new room and snarling when she saw that Phasma wasn't there. This was only the interrogation room. She heard some tapping and snapped her head to the right. One side of the wall was a one-way mirror into a small room that housed the prisoner. Rey watched as the former stormtrooper stare at a page in her book, her right knee bouncing all the while.

Rey studied the woman for a long time. Even without her armor, Phasma was an imposing figure. She was big and strong and could kill any man or woman that dare threaten her. Rey liked that. She focused on Phasma's face the longest. It was the first time she ever saw it. Rumor has it, this is the first time Phasma ever removed her helmet for an extended period of time. Some even joked that Phasma slept in the thing.

She didn't expect Phasma to be so gorgeous. Her fingers itched to run through her cropped yellow hair. Rey bet that it would feel soft as silk. And when Phasma shifted and glanced around her, the blues in her eyes made Rey grin to herself. They reminded Rey of sapphires.

Phasma shifted on her bed again and ever so slightly something wafted over to Rey. She could smell the anger and under it desperation and fear. Someone must have tipped her off that she was going to be executed soon. Rey growled at the scent of fear. Strangely, Phasma jerked and her head snapped up to look around her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright and searching. Rey tilted her head and noticed that there was something else there, something under everything else. It was more of whatever Rey had been smelling before and it was growing every second. Rey had to take a few deep breaths to recognize the scent. Rey's eyes widened just as her alpha howled in delight.

Phasma was in heat.

As if her alpha had reached out and told Phasma's omega that Rey knew, Phasma shuddered and a whine escaped her mouth before she could stop it. The addicting scent was powerful now and Rey couldn't help opening her mouth to breathe it in deeply. She felt her member stir. How long had the poor former-stormtrooper been in heat? For a day at the least by how flushed she looked. Did the Resistance knew? Surely they did and that sat uneasily in Rey's gut. To execute an omega while she's in heat? That was inexcusable.

Before her more reasonable side could tell her the million reasons why this was a horrible idea, Rey took the last few steps and pressed the key to the last padlock. It screen flashed green and a click was heard. She pulled the door and went inside the room.

The scent was overwhelming and as their eyes met, it increased sharply. "Hi," Rey said, her voice hoarse with want and alpha eagerness.

Phasma didn't respond but her gaze did not break or waver. Rey appreciated that. It was rare for her to be in the presence of an omega in heat but each time she did, the omega was meek and never met her eyes for longer than an instant. Phasma was strong, perhaps one of the strongest omegas there was.

"You know what is going to happen tomorrow?" Rey wanted to wince at the words. What a terrible way to break the ice with someone she barely knew.

Phasma nodded with a shrug. Although she didn't appear scared, Rey could detect the bitterness of fear mixing with her pheromones. Rey couldn't stop the growl and felt the Force amplify its intensity. Phasma shuddered at the sound and the scent of fear was overpowered with the pheromones.

Rey didn't ask for permission before sitting on the edge of Phasma's bed. It was hard but at least the blankets offered some softness. She tried to ignore the bulge in her pants but she caught Phasma glancing at it before training her blue eyes straight ahead. Rey didn't like that but she didn't voice her complaints.

"It was doubtful I was going to live since the beginning," Phasma muttered. Some anger leaked into her voice and her hands balled into clenched fists. "You should have let me erase the surveillance tapes before you took me from Star Killer."

The accusation in Phasma's voice both hurt Rey and excited her alpha. "Even if I did, Kylo Ren would still say you tried to kill him."

At that, Phasma made her spine impossibly straighter. So she didn't know Kylo Ren was still alive. Rey lifted a hand and let it fall on Phasma's thigh limply. The muscels were tight and Rey could feel the omega practically squirming in pleasure at the simple touch. "I can help you, you know."

Phasma scoffed and moved her thigh from under Rey's fingers. "No."

"You'd rather be killed?" Now both she and her alpha was hurt. Rey knew that Phasma's omega wanted this, she was practically shoving against her subconsciousness, silently begging to be taken.

"I don't want to be controlled."

Rey furrowed her eyebrows, struggling through the haze in her mind to piece Phasma's words together. "But you were with the First Order. They want to control literally everything, including their soldiers!"

"I'm not a soldier," Phasma snapped. "I'm a captain. Or at least I was, until you." Now her shoulders sagged and she shifted again on the bed. She pulled her omega from Rey entirely.

Rey raised her eyebrows in shock as she felt the presence leave. Maybe Phasma was Force sensitive. "I wouldn't control you," she whispered. "If you were my omega, I wouldn't take away your freedom." It was one of the things that made her disgusted to be an alpha. She had heard of horror stories of an alpha abusing his or her omega and the omega just taking it because of their mating bond.

Her words must have done something to Phasma's resolve. She felt the omega shyly come out. "I don't want to die," Phasma said before she suddenly straddled Rey. She groaned as she felt Rey's hardness and her hips instinctively grind into it. Blue eyes met brown and Rey was glad that they were clear and hard. "I don't want to be controlled," she repeated.

"You won't be," Rey said as she gripped Phasma's hips, pulling them down into her hardness again. "You will be mine and I will be yours."

"Yes." Phasma wasted no more time as she grabbed the back of Rey's head and pressed their lips together.

Rey growled possessively and rolled over so Phasma was under her. Rey slipped her tongue into Phasma's mouth and rolled her hips. Phasma murmured against the kiss, the noise dripping in need. "What do you want?" Rey groaned as she pulled away to look down at Phasma.

The former-stormtrooper was panting heavily as she was looking up at Rey, silently pleading for the Jedi to continue. Her legs had wrapped around Rey's waist sometime in their kissing and they flexed to get Rey closer. "You know what I want," Phasma muttered.

"I want to hear you say it," Rey purred. She rolled her hips once and Phasma moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. She needed to hear Phasma to say it. She wouldn't allow herself to take it any further until she knew for a fact that _all_ of Phasma wanted this.

Phasma gulped and leaned up to tug at Rey's belt. "I want this." She took a deep breath and moved her hand down to cup Rey's hardness. " _I_ want this."

It was enough for Rey. She quickly untangled herself from Phasma to throw off her clothing. She saw Phasma doing the same, her eyes never leaving Rey's body for long. Rey felt disappointment bloom in her belly along with her excitement but she forced it away. They didn't have time to explore each others bodies fully. By now the guard was probably spotted and it won't take long for someone to notice he was under the influence of the Force.

Still, Rey purred at the sight of the toned body littered with scars from battles. She saw Phasma look over her body appreciatively. Rey was always a bit self-conscious of her body. Alphas were meant to be strong and powerful, but she was skinny and smaller than most. A part of her brain whispered that omegas were meant to be small too but Phasma was far from that. It only made her member pulse in need.

"How do you want to do this?" Rey asked, raking her eyes down Phasma's body. The inside of her thighs were noticeably wet with her slick. Rey wanted to taste her but she had a more important job to do. They could do everything later when it was safer.

Phasma laid on her back and spread her legs for her soon-to-be mate. "Like this. I want to look at you."

The words were a bit clumsy and Rey suspected that it was because Phasma had rarely said anything affectionate. It warmed Rey's insides and she closed the distance between their bodies. Already the tip of her head was dripping pre-cum and the base of her cock was starting to swell at the beginnings of a knot.

She started to reach down but Phasma was quick to grab her hand to hold it. "I want to," Phasma murmured.

Rey groaned as she felt warm fingers curl around her shaft. She couldn't keep her hips still and they rocked into the hand. She noticed the sly smile that curl the edges of Phasma's lips as the larger woman stroked her. "Good," Rey growled.

"Good," Phasma repeated as she rubbed the head against her entrance. She could feel her wetness and she expected a part of her to feel ashamed that she was so excited by this alpha. Instead, she let go and moaned deeply as Rey sank into her. Phasma wrapped her legs securely around Rey's waist to keep her from pulling away from her.

Rey leaned down and kissed at an errant scar on Phasma's neck. The woman shuddered with a whine at the gentle gesture. Perhaps that is where Rey would give the woman a mating mark. "You're beautiful."

Phasma tensed up at the two words but soon she relaxed at the lazy push of Rey's hips. She moved her fingers to Rey's hair, wishing that the buns were undone so she could run her fingers through her hair. "Faster," she gasped.

Rey grunted and sped up her pace. She was reaching her peak embarrassingly fast. Phasma was squeezing her so much and the wet warmth was enough to make her growl. She knew they didn't have much time left but still, she wanted this to be good for Phasma. Rey tried to lean back to get into a better position but Phasma whined loudly and pulled her back. A growl burst from her lips as she gave Phasma a particularly rough thrust.

Phasma moaned at that, one of her hands raking down Rey's back. There was a bit of defiance in her blue eyes and she did it again.

"Phasma," Rey gasped, sinking fully into Phasma and grinding her knot against her entrance. She wanted, no needed, to knot this woman and make her hers. She could feel sweat start to roll down her back and face as she thrust into Phasma again and again. "Who do you belong to?"

A weak growl was Rey's response, even as Phasma's hips jerked up, trying to swallow Rey's knot.

Rey gave her a proper growl, pulling out until only her head was inside. "Answer me," she said, moving her hips forward and grinning at the slap of her knot meeting Phasma's skin.

Phasma gasped and her head rolled back into the mattress. She felt Rey nuzzle against her neck and a whine slipped from her lips. As a captain of the First Order, Phasma hated surprises. Surprises usually meant death and destruction. When she first straddled Rey, she expected the alpha to take her rough and fast, knotting her quickly and giving her the mating bite with no care of Phasma's pleasure. But with every thrust, Phasma was rising higher and higher and the gentle kisses that Rey was pressing on her neck made her toes curl in delight. The question gave her some pause but she could tell Rey wouldn't finish it until she was given an answer. And they had so little time left. Swallowing, Phasma let her omega take over. "Yours," she answered with a groan.

"Yes," Rey growled into Phasma's neck. She was close, so close. "Who do I belong to?" she panted, reaching down with one hand to rub at Phasma's clit.

"Me!" Phasma cried out as she shuddered with a climax. It was the strongest orgasm she ever had, she almost missed the feeling of Rey's knot slipping inside her. She could definitely feel Rey climaxing though, her seed trapped inside Phasma by the knot.

Rey roared as she filled Phasma and felt her continuously squeeze on her knot, milking her for every bit of seed she had. She gave the neck one last gentle kiss before pulling her lips back and sinking her teeth into the flesh. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she growled in triumph. Phasma was hers. She let her teeth stay locked for a few moments, savoring the feeling of being mated with such a strong omega. She suspected, and hoped, that they would have to mate many more times before Phasma became pregnant with their pups.

The idea of pups with brown hair and striking blue eyes made her chest rumble in a long purr. She let go of Phasma's neck to lap at the blood.

Rey was pulling away from Phasma's neck to whisper about her hopes of pups when she let out a strangled cry. A sharp pain exploded at the right side of her neck and it took a bit for Rey to realize it was a bite. Phasma was biting her, marking her as if Phasma was the alpha and her the omega. Rey's purr grew in volume and soon the sting dulled to an ache as Phasma licked and kissed the mark she left on the Jedi's neck.

"Sorry," Phasma murmured into Rey's neck, not sounding sorry at all. She was happy, happier than she could ever remember being. She was mated with a wonderful alpha, one that was happy that Phasma had returned the mating bite. And she could feel the knot inside her still. Perhaps their pups were being conceived even now. She had a sudden image of pups with blond hair and brown eyes.

Rey's eyes narrowed in confusion when she heard a purr. It was deeper than her own and it halted randomly, like the person wasn't used to making the sound. "Phasma?" she asked incredulous. It was extraordinarily rare for an omega to purr. Of course she mated with one. Rey kissed the new mark on Phasma's neck.

"Yes," Phasma murmured, too content to be annoyed at the question. The kiss she received showed that Rey liked it, and Phasma was relieved.

The sound of pounding footsteps and yelling broke their spell of tranquility. Rey's purr turned into an enraged snarl as she glared at the intruders that were filling their room, most with their weapons at the ready. The few alphas and omegas that were littered within the group smelled what happened as soon as they entered the interrogation room and when it was confirmed, they hadn't bothered lifting their weapons. Rey was the alpha and Phasma was the omega and they were mated. The former-stormtrooper was all but sworn into the Resistance now.

Rey's glared narrowed on Chewbacca, the only one she recognized in the group. "Out!" she roared, wishing she was bigger to shield Phasma's body from their eyes. She shamelessly pulled on the power of the Force to make her voice boom through the room and possibly outside of the building. Phasma gave a whimper.

Chewbacca gulped and for the first time Rey remembered, he looked uncomfortable. He ordered the others to leave the two alone and they filed out. Rey relaxed slightly against Phasma when the last one left. "He's going to tell General Organa."

"What will happen to me?" Phasma asked. She couldn't be executed anymore, not after she's mated with Rey. They would never try to harm the Jedi's mate.

Rey rubbed gently at Phasma's belly, wondering how big it would grow with pups. "You'll come with me once I leave to find Master Luke." Phasma looked at her in confusion so Rey explained. "We know where he is now."

"I understood that," Phasma meant to snap at Rey but the words were calm. She couldn't be mad at her alpha, especially not with her knot inside. "But I don't understand why you want to take me."

Now it was Rey that was confused. "Of course I want to take you with me. You're my mate. You should be by my side." She glanced at the door. "Besides, I don't trust all the rebels here not to try anything with me gone."

"I can take care of myself," this time, Phasma could put a little annoyance in her words.

"I know," Rey said with a smile. "I have such a strong mate. I want you to help me in case I get into trouble along the way." Rey rubbed Phasma's belly again. "I also want to watch our first pups grow."

Phasma grinned. She rubbed her nose against the mark she left on Rey, taking a deep breath and filling her lungs with her mate's scent. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Rey murmured. Her knot had finally shrunk enough that she could pull out of Phasma without hurting her mate. She wanted to stay in the bed and laze the day away but she had explaining to do. She heard footsteps again and knew at once who was coming to visit her. Rey handed Phasma her clothing before grabbing her own. "This should be fun," Rey muttered as she shrugged the clothing on. She just finished securing her belt as General Organa entered the room.

The general sniffed once and knew the entire story. She sighed and gave Rey an exasperated look. "When are you leaving to find Luke?"

"Tomorrow," Rey answered, suspicious.

"And when is she going to be executed?"

"Tomorrow." Rey couldn't keep the growl out of her voice. When General Organa did not give another question, Rey knew she was missing something.

A sudden burst of laughter caused Rey to glance down at Phasma. Her mate's shoulders were shaking and her eyes were incredulous.

It was then that everything became clear in Rey's mind. "Oh."

"Oh," General Organa echoed. "Do all Jedi's have nothing in their heads?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Pack what little you have, Phasma. You'll go with your alpha in the morning at first dawn." She left the two alone.

Rey almost wished she didn't leave. She sat down on the bed, as far away as she could from Phasma. The silence dashed what happiness that was blooming. "I didn't know," she whispered softly.

"I know," Phasma said. She glanced over and down at her mate. She could feel Rey's distress and her omega whined sadly at the emotion. Phasma's eyes fleeted over to the open door before she leaned over and kissed Rey's ear. Her mate shuddered and Phasma noticed the growing bulge in Rey's pants. "We should rest." Still, she rubbed the bulge and felt her desire grow again.

"Not yet." Rey grabbed Phasma and pulled the larger woman into her lap. "One more time?"

Phasma grinned. "At least."

Rey gulped even as she purred at the answer. She had the best mate.


End file.
